Random Moments
by Riley Worthington
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshot drabbles that popped into my head.
1. Kindergarten Days

A Sea of Oneshots

**Disclaimer: If I were Lisi Harrison, why would I feel need to write on a FAN fiction site?**

**A/N- These are just going to be a bunch of oneshots cause I don't have the attention span or the patience to write a story. It's my first time so sorry if they aren't very good. **

**Kindergarten Days**

Kristen Gregory looked around her new kindergarten class then back up at her dad, who gave a look of encouragement. It helped, but not much, and she quickly reached up for her him to lift her off of the floor and give her one of his warm, fatherly hugs. And he immediately complied. Kristen lightly began swinging her legs and continued to look about the room while resting her head on her father's shoulder.

There were two brunettes over against the far wall, talking to no one but each other. They looked remarkably alike, the only difference being the fact one was a boy and the other was a girl. Then there was a dirty-blond haired boy with eyes that reminded Kristen of the color of chocolate. He was preoccupied running around the room like an overly hyperactive child that had just stumbled across a full coffee pot. And there was a little black-haired boy who seemed to be friends with the blond. He sat there watching as the teacher chased his friend around, an amused smile on his face. Then Kristen's gaze fell on a boy that sported a small afro and smiled. He was in the middle of a group of around six or seven girls and making the most of it.

The little blond-haired blue-eyed Kristen was surprised at the sudden movements and lifted her head off of her dad's shoulder only to realize that he was putting her down. She gave a small pout, causing her dad to smile and ruffle her hair. Her pout deepened and her dad sighed, "Hun, I'll be back after school's over to pick you up. And wipe that pout off you're face or you're never going to have friends." Kristen smiled and watched her dad walk out the door. She then rushed over to the window, disrupting the two brunettes, and waited until she saw her dad climb into his car, wave, and drive away.

Realizing the two kids were looking at her with interest, she turned to them and smiled shyly.

"Hi. I'm Kristen Gregory" she said, extending her arm and holding her hand out, like she had watched her parents do.

"I'm Chris Plovert. And this is my sister Caity" the boy stated confidently, shaking her hand and gesturing to the girl on his left with a nod of his head. Kristen smiled. She might have just made her very first friends in kindergarten.

**I don't know why I threw a twin sister in there for Plovert, but I did, so deal. Anyway you can probably guess who the others were: overly hyperactive kid was Derrick, black haired kid was Cam, and afro kid was Kemp. Yup. Well, R&R please! **


	2. Where Waiting Leads To

Disclaimer: I doubt Ms

**Disclaimer: I doubt Ms. Harrison would be sitting in her basement writing when she has the whole ocean in front of her.**

**Where Waiting Leads To**

13-year-old Dylan Marvil sat behind a brick wall, occasionally peeking out to see if her older sister's were ready to go yet. The never were. They were too busy talking and gossiping with their friends. She'd probably been forgotten. Again. She sighed and leaned her head back against the side of the school and closed her eyes. She heard someone sit down next to her but didn't bother checking to see who.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" _That_ voice surprised her.

"Plovert" she asked, opening her eyes and looking him directly in his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my sisters" he muttered, almost resentfully.

"Who are your sisters" Dylan questioned. Sure, her sisters' friends had been over to her house, but she still didn't know all that much about them.

"Cami and Chelsea. Yours?"

"Who said I was here waiting for my sisters" she smirked.

"Let me take a wild guess. Rikki and Logan" he assumed, ignoring her question.

"How'd you know" Dylan exclaimed, voice oozing with sarcasm. Her sisters were the only two over there that shared her flaming red curls.

She glanced over at Plovert, who had a small smile on his face. She knew he hadn't taken her jab seriously because, well, because he was Plovert, things just rolled right off his back. He didn't care what people thought or what they bothered to put into words. He kept waking, holding his head high. She wished she could be more like that.

"Hey, I was wondering," Plovert started, breaking her thoughts, "if you wanted to go get pizza since I don't think they'll be ready to go any time soon" he finished, looking at the ground, cheeks flushing crimson.

Dylan smiled. "If that's your way of asking me out, I say sure, why not." She watched as his cheeks got a bit darker, but he smiled.

"Cool. Let's go." And with that he climbed to his feet and offered his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it and he lifted her with ease. She looked down at their hands and he quickly let go, letting his hand fall to his side, only for it to be grabbed again by Dylan.

**I really didn't like this one. It was a bit cheesy and corny, but hey, I tried. You win some, you lose some. Well, if **_**you **_**liked it (or if you didn't), let me know. Review. Please?**


End file.
